1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat sliding apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, for example, a vehicle seat sliding apparatus as disclosed in JP-A-2006-298104 (FIG. 7 to FIG. 8) is known. This vehicle seat sliding apparatus includes a lower rail adapted to be fixed to a vehicle-floor, and an upper rail adapted to be fixed to a seat cushion and supported so as to be movable relative to the lower rail. Then, the lower rail is provided at a center portion thereof in terms of the longitudinal direction with a cut-and-raised strip which is formed by cutting and raising obliquely from a bottom wall portion. In contrast, the upper rail is provided at front and rear end portions thereof with cut-and-raised strips formed by cutting and raising obliquely from a vertical wall portion (32). The cut-and-raised strips are arranged so that parts of the respective opposed surfaces opposing in terms of the direction of movement of the upper rail are able to abut thereto, and restricts the movable range (slide stroke) of the upper rail with respect to the lower rail by being engaged in association with the movement of the upper rail.
Incidentally, according to the vehicle seat sliding apparatus, for example, the cut-and-raised strips disposed at the front and rear end portions of the upper rail are exposed and may interfere with peripheral components depending on the relative position of the upper rail with respect to the lower rail such that the front end portion or the rear end portion of the upper rail projects from the lower rail.